


Body Talk

by FishiesGoneFiction



Category: Runescape (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishiesGoneFiction/pseuds/FishiesGoneFiction
Summary: "Then, Jahaan proceeded to do something he himself hadn't even considered a contingency - he kissed Sliske. Startling himself further, Sliske instinctively followed the kiss with barely a second thought."Jahaan becomes intimate for the first time with the one he loathes the most
Kudos: 8





	Body Talk

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who's read my Of Gods and Men series, this story isn't in the canon of that universe - it's just a bit of fun :)

Jahaan forced himself not to flinch as Sliske approached him, half-lidded eyes and an amused smile carved into his striped face. He failed and shivered ever so slightly when Sliske cupped his chin, bony fingers digging lightly into his throat, tilting his head upwards.

The grip on his dagger tightened. Jahaan gulped, hissing sharply through gritted teeth, “Get off me.”

This only made Sliske smile more at the challenge; he leered down closer. “Or what?”

Sliske had barely gotten the last syllable out before Jahaan had his blade across the Mahjarrat’s throat, returning the challenging glare.

Sniffing a laugh, Sliske drawled, “Well, I did say to look me in the eyes as you slit my throat. So, what are you waiting for?”

He forced himself further into the blade, biting down on his grey flesh hard enough to draw a thin line of blood as his face loomed closer to Jahaan’s, his defiant eyes never leaving Jahaan’s green ones. Sliske’s hot breath washed across Jahaan’s cheeks.

Matching this, Jahaan twisted the blade in such a way that it pressed tightly against the Mahjarrat’s jugular, watching with satisfaction as Sliske’s usual calm and collected expression flashed briefly with fleeting panic.

Sliske licked his lips and flashed a daring, thin smile. Seconds ticked on like years; Jahaan held his gaze steady, dancing across Sliske’s yellow iris’ which had an unmistakable glint in them.

Then, Jahaan proceeded to do something he himself hadn't even considered a contingency - he kissed Sliske. Startling himself further, Sliske instinctively followed the kiss with barely a second thought.

The dagger separating them clattered to the floor, the blood dripping down Sliske’s throat a crimson afterthought as the Mahjarrat’s hand moved to grab onto Jahaan’s black hair. Something like a warm shiver passed through Jahaan’s body, and his eyelids fluttered as he fought the urge to close them.

Sliske expected to be pushed off as soon as his lips trailed down towards Jahaan’s neck. When he started lightly biting into the soft flesh, he was certain Jahaan would tell him to stop…

...but he didn’t.

Instead, Jahaan’s hands wrapped themselves around Sliske’s body, gasping at the feeling of fangs sinking into flesh. Sliske felt his robe being tugged at, chuckling inwardly as he shrugged it off to the floor. In return, he helped Jahaan out of his shirt, resisting the urge to tear his shirt off with a sharp nail or two.

Jahaan was in his mid-thirties, and yet Sliske knew this was his first time being intimate with anyone. So, he knew to take it nice and slow. He didn’t want to scare Jahaan, to make him feel uncomfortable. Mahjarrat intercourse was a lot more…  _ intense _ , than what humans were used to. Him and Azzanadra would happily break through walls if the mood struck them, tearing through the room like a tornado. Human’s, on the other hand, had to be treated with a lot more delicacy, especially since Sliske was in his Mahjarrat form and not shapeshifted, therefore he retained all his strength and power. No, he didn’t want to  _ break _ Jahaan, so he’d take things as gently as he could, though with enough intensity to keep them both interested.

Jahaan shivered as a clawed hand ran down his chest, starting at his abdomen and exploring across his ribs, lightly tracing over the partially healed scars Jahaan had accrued in his time.

Gently, Sliske pushed Jahaan back towards the bed, and the man moved without protest, keeping his eyes on Sliske as he edged onto the mattress, the Mahjarrat’s bulky form crawling on top of him.

Sliske’s eyes raked across Jahaan’s defined torso of well-toned abs; the World Guardian certainly kept in shape, that was for sure. Taking Jahaan’s hands into his own, he pinned them above the World Guardian’s head and started trailing kisses across Jahaan’s chest, inciting a shudder and a quiet moan from the man.

The next moan wasn’t so silent as Sliske twirled his tongue around Jahaan’s nipple, and when Sliske lightly bit down on the most sensitive spot, he nearly shrieked. Groaning, Jahaan shifted his hands out of Sliske’s grasp to roughly explore the Mahjarrat’s body, scratching his hands down Sliske’s back and across his hips.

Sliske moaned softly and felt his skin burn up. Their hearts were racing with the rising intensity between them; slowly, Sliske inched himself down across Jahaan’s toned stomach, his heart set on its prize. Once he reached the fabric of the man’s trousers, Jahaan’s breathing hitched. He could feel the workings of Sliske’s foreplay affect him down below, but he was still very apprehensive.

But with a warm, reassuring smile, Sliske whispered, “Trust me.”

It ended up being more of a question than a statement; after a few beats, Jahaan nodded, his heart in his throat.

Nimbly, Sliske undid the belt, then the button, and Jahaan’s member started to emerge.

Jahaan’s length was average for a man of his height; Sliske wasn’t exactly expecting a python to come out of his trousers. Then again, Sliske didn’t really know what to expect, though he’d tried to picture it many times before.

Not wasting any more time, Sliske ran his thick, abrasive tongue along the length of Jahaan’s member, feeling the man before him shudder as he did so, letting out a light shriek masked in a gasp.

_ “Oh gods…” _ Jahaan moaned as Sliske took his whole member into his mouth, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Jahaan writhed on the mattress, his head tossing and turning from side to side as his colourful mind tried to comprehend the pleasure he was feeling. Moans escaped from his lips like smoke from a cigarette, endless and uncontrollable every time Sliske even slightly shifted his movement, and even when he didn't. The warmth of Sliske’s mouth around him was enough to send his nerves into overdrive.

“Sliss-  _ ah! _ ” that was all Jahaan managed before he screamed, his back arching as his nails practically tore through the sheets he was clutching at. It’d gotten to the stage where he was so overcome with pleasure that it exhausted him to his very core, and his head lulled back onto the pillows, just as his body went limp.

Sliske wiped the remaining wetness from the corners of his mouth, smiling wolfishly as he did so. He crawled onto the bed, next to the shivering World Guardian who was panting for breath. Jahaan’s legs felt numb, like he’d never be able to walk again, yet they were shaking beyond his control. Trying to open his eyes only made matters worse; his vision was blurred and clouded, swimming alongside his rattled mind.

“You okay, Janny?”

The voice shook Jahaan into semi-alertness; he turned towards Sliske, blinking his eyes enough to make out the Mahjarrat propped on his elbow next to him.

“Uh-huh,” he weakly replied. Gods, he was so tired. He’d sleep until the Seventh Age, given the choice.

He wasn’t too sure how to face Sliske now, having done…  _ that _ . Or rather, having had that done to him. They were supposed to be enemies, not lovers.

_ Oh gods, this doesn’t make us lovers, does it?  _ Jahaan inwardly groaned at the thought, but forced himself to hold off the inner morality debate until the morning.

“So... “ Jahaan began, somewhat breathlessly. “That’s sex, is it?”

Chuckling, Sliske confirmed, “A fashion of it, yes.”

“And you’ve done that a lot?”

“That I have. Did you… enjoy it?” The question was rhetorical, alluded to by the grin on Sliske’s lips. He knew Jahaan did.

Not wanting to give him the satisfaction though, Jahaan forced himself not to smirk as he replied, “Yeah, it was alright.”

“ _ ‘Alright _ ?’” Sliske laughed. He knew Jahaan was just teasing him to get under his skin, but he thought he’d play along. “Just  _ ‘alright’ _ ? Well, maybe if you lasted more than  _ half a minute _ next time I could show you what I’m REALLY capable of…”

Jahaan protested, “Hey, I couldn’t help that! You did… that! And then I just-… hey, what do you mean, ‘next time’?”

Flashing his eyebrows suggestively, Sliske’s lips twisted into a grin.

He was almost certain there would be a next time.

He definitely wanted there to be.

And if Jahaan wasn’t kidding himself, he did too.


End file.
